Lunar The Search For the Pendant
by Omega Numari
Summary: The magic guild needs to find the pendant that was stolen from them. R&R (Updated2-21-04)


The warm air brushed gently against Nash's face as he wandered the streets of Vane. Mia had told him to go to the library to look for any information that could be found about Althena's pendant. The pendant had great powers, the pendant even had enough power to make Vane float. "I wonder why we don't just ask Luna?" Nash thought to himself as he walked "After all she is the goddess herself."  
  
Nash set foot into the dark and musty library; which was still a little disorganized from the assault that was launched on the Magic Emperor. Nash headed straight to the back, to the forbidden mystic section, containing all the information they had on the goddess Althena. He started to search for the book on ancient artifacts. "Lets see... Spells.. spells.." Nash was dragging his hands across the books. "More spells... Aha!" Nash reached up and pulled out the tome of Vane's Artifacts. Nash walked over to the corner and sat to start reading. As Nash was reading he started to feel groggy. Reading wasn't what he considered a good time after all. Nash continued to read anyway, but he soon fell fast asleep and was awoken the next morning by a very angry Mia.  
"O-oh hey Mia." Nash said as he yawned and stretched out.  
  
"Don't hey me. did you find anything?" said a very upset Mia.  
  
"Not too much. I only managed to find out that it was stolen a few years ago from the Magic Guild safe." Nash said as he stood up and yawned once again. "I Might wanna check out Reza." Mia just stared at him as Nash scratched the back of his head. "After all Reza is the home of bandits and thugs." Nash continued figuring his wife's silence meant he was on the right track.  
  
"Y-yeah I think that's what I will go do." Nash said nervously as his wife stared him down.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea Nash." Mia said rather as she softened up a bit seeing that Nash was getting worried.  
  
"Alright." Said Nash with a resigned sigh and he turned to start walking out the door. As Nash started to walk out but Mia grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Please be careful Nash" Mia said as she hugged him; she was starting to cry.  
  
Nash hugged her back, and said "Mia, you are talking to me, Nash the premiere of the Magic Guild of Vane." He pulled out his comb and ran it through his hair. "I'll be fine." He said rather smugly. Mia laughed a bit as she let him go. "Just like three years ago when you tried to protect me?" Nash gulped.  
  
The next day as the sun rose Nash set out for the Nanza barrier. Nash thought back to the first time that he had first met up with Alex and Nall. "I was so cool back then. What am i saying? I still am cool!" Nash wasn't keeping his eye on where he was going ,and he tripped over a log on the road. "Yeah. Sure you are. you pansy assed wizard" bellowed a deep voice from behind him.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am the premiere of the Magic Gui..." he was cut short as a huge hand reached out in front of him.  
  
"Kyle?! What are you doing here? I thought that you were the mayor of Meribia now, and were married to Jessica. What are you doing out here in the Nanza Region don't tell me that you have become a thug again cause that would be ba...."  
  
"Could you just be quiet for minute and let me help you up?" Kyle said as he picked up Nash.  
  
"Oh sorry Kyle. I just lost myself in my thoughts again." Nash said as he promptly dusted himself off as he stood and took a deep breath.  
  
"So what are you doing out here anyways?" Nash asked as he looked around not totally trusting this region of Lunar.  
  
"Im here to get Jess. she went to look in the ruins of the Althena's Shrine for any evidence on a pendent that could restore the world to the way it was before Althena 'died'." Kyle explained as he looked over Nash's head to see if he could find his wife.  
  
Nash stopped suddenly and turned slowly to Kyle "you mean the pendent of Althena?! The artifact that has more power then Ghaleon did?!"  
  
"Jess said something like that.. I think" Kyle looked to the sky trying to remember the exact words of Jessica. As he did so the world start to ripple and wave and fade out. "Kyle whats' happening?!"  
  
"a backflash"  
  
"a what?"  
  
"just watch" "and these mages are supposed to know everything" he muttered under his breath. 


End file.
